godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Elves
Elves are humanoid beings natives of Alfheim, one of the Nine Realms of the World Tree. The Elves are divided into two subraces; the Light Elves and Dark Elves. The Light Elves are luminous beings that wear white robes, and the Dark Elves are winged insectoid-like beings typically wearing martial clothes. Norse Mythology Elves are a type of human-shaped supernatural beings in Germanic mythology and folklore. In medieval Germanic-speaking cultures, Elves seem generally to have been thought of as beings with magical powers and supernatural beauty, ambivalent towards everyday people and capable of either helping or hindering them. However, the details of these beliefs have varied considerably over time and space, and have flourished in both pre-Christian and Christian cultures. The word Elf is found throughout the Germanic languages and it seems it was originally to have meant "white being". Reconstructing the early concept of an elf depends largely on texts, written by Christians, in Old and Middle English, medieval German, and Old Norse. These associate Elves variously with the Gods of Norse mythology, with causing illness, with magic, and with beauty and seduction. The Elves are usually contrasted in two types: the Dökkálfar (Døkkálfar "Dark Elves", singular Døkkálfr) and the Ljósálfar ("Light Elves", singular Ljósálfr); the former dwell within the earth and are most swarthy, while the latter is "fairer than the sun to look at". This light and dark duality may have originated from Christian influence, importing the concept of good and evil, representing angels of light and darkness. A kenning for the sun in Norse poetry is Álfröðull, "elven wheel". ''God of War'' (2018) While they are intelligent and civilized beings that possess their own architecture, spoken and written languages, the Light Elves and Dark Elves have been at war for eons, always fighting over control of the Light of Alfheim, a conflict that has lasted so long that neither side has secured a permanent victory. Because of such eternal war, the Elves are an isolated race, rarely interacting outside of their home realm. By the time Kratos and Atreus arrived at Alfheim, the Dark Elves were in the winning side of the war, but after the traveling Gods defeated them to take a portion of The Light, the Light Elves once again became the rulers of The Light. Powers and Abilities Both Elf races have the ability to fly, however, each race's method differs; the Light Elves can levitate, while the Dark Elves use their membrane wings. Gallery DarkElf-CodexSketch.png|Dark Elf and Dark Elf Warrior (Codex) DarkElfLord-CodexSketch.png|Dark Elf Lord (Codex) Svartáljofurr-CodexSketch.png|Svartáljǫfurr (Codex) DarkElfSummoner-CodexSketch.png|Dark Elf Summoner (Codex) LightElves-CodexSketch.png|The Light Elves (Codex) Trivia *During the E3 trailer, two Elves could be seen. **After the fight against the Draugr, a prototype Light Elf who was wearing slightly darker coloured robes could be seen in the background. When Kratos came close to him, he flew off. **After killing the Troll, a prototype Dark Elf who had less armour and looked far more insect-like could be seen flying off in the background. * Taking into account the completely different lifestyle as well as the values that seem to be cultivated by their societies, the Light and Dark Elves could be compared, respectively, with the Athenians and the Spartans. Dark Elves seem to be a warrior people (like the Spartans) who give importance to battles while the Light Elves are a people that give more importance to the search for knowledge (like the Athenians). Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Mythology Category:Species Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Alfheim Category:Elves